


Laws of Probability

by frostedgoddess



Series: The Laws of Jaylos [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/pseuds/frostedgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is forced to join in with the Auradon Prep Secret Santa. When he gets Carlos, he uses the anonymous notes to hit on him.</p><p>I.e. Jay really needs to learn to listen to instructions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws of Probability

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it and Merry Christmas!

It was hard being in Mal’s inner circle. Not because of any of the reasons one might think, like her magic powers or her scary moods, but because being one of Mal’s best friends meant being one of Ben’s best friends. And Ben held his friends to a high standard, a standard that involved going along with all of his elaborate plans.

This included, unfortunately, Secret Santa.

 

“So we have to get presents for whoever we draw out?” That was Evie, curious but sceptical  
“What if we don’t know them?” Mal challenged, trying to get them out of it.  
“Then ask around for what other people might think they would like.” Ben said, trying to reason with them.  
“Sound dumb.” Carlos intoned dully, and Jay had to agree. He only wanted to get gifts for his friends, none of the VKs had royal money like Ben, Jay had been saving for weeks to get the four gifts he had already planned on and he knew that his friends were all in a similar boat to him.

 

“Please?” Ben asked, and the second he turned his baby blues on Mal, she slumped in resignation and everyone else knew that they may as well give in now too. There was no going against the combined forces of Mal and her King.

 

And that was why, the next day, Jay, Carlos, and Evie were right behind Mal and Ben to get their names drawn out of a hat, to show who they would each be purchasing gifts for over the holidays. After a few, terrifically awkward moments where it seemed they would be the only ones participating, the other students began to fall in line, soon half the school was there to sign up for this ridiculous Secret Santa thing. Jay turned his face away from where the King was excitedly explaining how it worked, and rolled his eyes. If it wasn’t the case that literally every single person he knew was now lined up to do it, and that his name was already in the lot, he would have turned around and left while everyone’s focus was on Ben.

“My girlfriend will now demonstrate.”

With the fakest smile ever witnessed by Jay or probably anyone in attendance, Mal stepped forward, dipped her hand into the bowl and withdrew a piece of paper, the name illegible to anyone except her. Her smile tightening, Mal turned around and left the hallway to make room for the other few hundred people eager to find out who they would be giving gifts to.

The name that Evie drew out made her crinkle her forehead in a rare moment of complete confusion. Carlos looked at his and immediately went pink up to his brunette roots, piquing his best friend’s curiosity. Unfortunately, there wasn’t time to ask about Carlos’ person because next it was Jay’s turn. He stuck him hand into the pile and prayed that he at least got someone he knew; he didn’t have the time or effort or money to go deep undercover in order to hunt out the perfect gift someone he’d never spoken to, and would likely never speak to again. He took out a long strip of white paper folded over and uncreased it to read the name written inside.

**Carlos de Vil**

The piece of paper had emblazoned on it, the writing thick and in block letters, the font all too familiar. Immediately, Jay’s stormy expression and demeanour cleared, not a single cent would be wasted on some random princess or prince. And Carlos would never have to know the gift he’d already purchased was from Jay.

“So, everyone!” Ben called out across the hall in a voice that definitely came straight from his Dad’s DNA, “The first clue for your recipient is due tomorrow by three. As in, before three.”

 

Jay turned to Carlos, eyebrows pulled together, “Clue? What the hell is Ben talking about?” he asked his smaller friend. Carlos rolled his eyes so hard that for a single moment, all Jay could see was white.  
“This is a school Jay, maybe at some point you should actually pay attention? You send two clues to your person and then a gift.” Okay, that seemed simple enough.  
“Sorry, I doubt paying attention to Ben is going to be happening much in my future.” Jay said, earning his a glare from some random royal who passed by.  
“Jay, I’m pretty sure that counts as treason, keep your voice down.” Carlos hissed.  
“You’ve gone soft, ‘Los. Saying I wasn’t listening isn’t even an insult.”  
“Whatever Jay, people have only just stopped running in terror when I show up to class, and really I don’t want that to change.” Jay didn’t know what to say in reply, everyone believed of the villains what they wanted to believe.

 

The students wanted Jay to be kind because of his athletic prowess, and with Mal hanging off Ben’s arm it was simple for her to convince everyone that she had changed. Evie wasn’t quite as much in the public eye but people she’d never met thought she was mean, simply because of her outrageous beauty, they wanted her to have a nasty personality to balance her out. And Carlos was in the same situation, with his perfect grades and having rocketed to the top of every class, the students wanted him desperately to be a cheat, so that they hadn’t been bested by a villain on their own turf. Little did they know that if they had taken just five minutes to ask him, Carlos would have brought their grades up right alongside his. Oh well, more Carlos for him, Jay reckoned.

They returned to their rooms and Jay put the piece of paper with Carlos’ name on it deep into the drawer of his desk, along with several first draft essays and broken pens. He closed the drawer and looked on the top of his desk, and felt his sizeable stomach muscles contract uncomfortably. Wicked History. He completely forgot he had an entire Wicked History essay to write. It was due tomorrow morning and the only thing he had written on the page was the question and his name. Jay might not have taken much pride in his academic work but he was passing Wicked History quite successfully.  Besides, his Bs in Wicked History were the only things keeping his grade average above water, any lower and he’d be suspended from Tourney.

With a sigh of annoyance, Jay opened his textbook and got out his last functioning pen.

**Dr Facilier was one of the pioneers of Voodoo magic and necromancy…**

And if anyone would know it would be the VKs, he had been their headmaster for eleven years prior to their relocation.

 

“Jay, finished your homework?” Carlos asked about an hour later, Jay’s only response was a loud groan.  
“I’ll take that as a no. Let me help? Then we can play that video game you like.”

Jay felt his entire body relax, Carlos would solve it, fix everything.  As his smaller friend read over his essay in preparation to help him finish it, Jay was hypnotised by the rhythmic way Carlos chewed on his full lower lip. Jay snapped out of it as his essay came crashing down.

“Flawless, I couldn’t have written it _much_ better myself.” Jay glanced down at the compliment and picked up his pencil, prepared to write whatever Carlos told him to as his friend prepared to dictate the conclusion to his essay on the evolution on necromancy.

 

With the sheer amount of time writing his essay had taken and excitement of looking at that pretty red A, when it was handed back to him, Jay completely forgot about writing a clue for his Secret Santa until 2:30. Then he heard two princesses in the corridor ahead of him twittering about the clues and he dove into the nearest empty classroom to write the clue for Carlos, he ripped out a page of his Wicked History notebook and took a pen someone had left on the desk and wrote our the clues.

  1. **I love chocolate**
  2. **I’m in one of your Science classes**
  3. **I think you’re fine as hell**



That was simple enough, most people liked chocolate and Carlos took several different science classes, the nerd. And the last clue was harmless and true. Carlos would never know and it would make him blush in that way Jay loved so much.  But then really, anything Carlos did, Jay loved.

 

Jay wrote Carlos’ name on the paper in a loopy scrawl to disguise his handwriting and submitted it with only twenty minutes to go before the deadline. Thank god, he didn’t want to leave Carlos without a clue, the poor guy would be totally crushed and Jay would feel too guilty to keep the whole thing a secret. Jay was so busy feeling relieved that he forgot that he was about to receive a clue for himself, as got quite a shock when Ben came skipping round with a red, fur lined hat and an infuriatingly jolly expression.

**TO: Jay, Son of Jafar**

  1. **I’ve seen every single tourney game you’ve played in**
  2. **I think you need a haircut**
  3. **Chocolate is my favourite food**



Great, some groupie, or worse, someone who didn’t like him, the jab about his hair stung a little. His father had always told him that long was how the Princes of Arabia wore their hair, a mark of the life he would have lived had his father not been so villainous or if he had gotten away with it all. Even though it made him sweaty on hot days and added ten minutes to his getting ready time every morning and night, it was a souvenir of his life before Auradon and the life he could have lived in another time, another life. So despite the inconveniences it created, there was no way he was getting the chop.

 

Jay looked up at the perfect moment as Carlos got his clue. The boy looked calm as he read the first two, but the tourney MVP could pinpoint the exact moment that Carlos read the final clue. His face went beetroot red, spare hand clapping over his mouth before peering around the school hall as if scared someone would see.

 

Casual as anything, Jay waltzed up to Carlos with his most innocent expression.

“What do you have there? Anything interesting?” Jay asked slyly  
“Nothing…I mean…uh…no! I mean, yeah.” Carlos stuttered.  
“Are those your Secret Santa clues?” Jay asked, raising a single eyebrow at the embarrassing display.  
“I think my Secret Santa knows me, and uh, they said they find me appealing.”  
“Oh, Carlos, they find you appealing? And that’s enough to get you all hot and bothered?” The thief added sceptically before being rudely interrupted by their monarch and student body president.

“Hey? Guys!” Ben roared again and those standing too close clapped their hands over their ears, looking pained, that guy really had a set of lungs on him. “Your next clues are due tomorrow and then the day after we all swap gifts, a Christmas tree is now set up near the school atrium so just label them clearly and put them underneath the tree once you’ve bought them. Don’t forget guys, you don’t want to be the one person without any gifts or clues.”

 

After the announcement, Carlos hurried off; his ears still rosy with embarrassment. Jay saw him later in the room but decided not to bring up the Secret Santa clues. Instead he approached his best friend’s bed with hands behind his back, proudly drawing out his marked essay. An A, his first one ever. Carlos leapt off the bed and gave Jay a tight hug, the older boy struggling to to let it show exactly how much the hug had affected him.

“Good work Jay, you know I only really did the conclusion.”  
“Yeah, the teacher wrote at the end of the essay that my conclusion was the most eloquent part.”  
“A good conclusion doesn’t get you an A all on its own.” Carlos told Jay, and honestly, Jay agreed, he had done pretty well.

 

With an A on his Wicked History, Jay now had an average grade of B+, which was plenty enough for him to participate in this week’s tourney game, and he was so excited in his preparations for that, pushing himself extra hard in practise and putting in extra hours at the gym that he forgot about the second set of clues until the last moment, again. Good thing Carlos’ gift was already purchased and just needed to be wrapped or Jay would be the universe’s worst friend and Secret Santa.

 

On his way to the hall where the trading of the second round of clues would take place, he ripped another page out of his note pad and scrawled Carlos’ name on it in handwriting that was as different from his own as possible.

  1. **I love tourney**
  2. **I don’t like dogs as much as you**
  3. **I would really like to take you out for your Christmas gift and go on a date with you, but I guess that would more be giving me a gift.**



Jay handed it in and then lounged around, waiting for Ben to hand out the clues so he could see the look on Carlos’ face. This was way more forward than anything he had ever done before, and he still wouldn’t be doing it unless it was anonymous.

Soon his friend showed up, slightly out of breath.

“You okay man?”  
“I just ran here from Mythical Biology.” Carlos answered and the two of them fell into an easy silence until Ben came around with their clues.

Jay took his with a flash of his teeth in an approximation of a smile and opened it.

**Dear Jay,**

  1. **I live in your dorm block**
  2. **I’m a guy**
  3. **I’m smaller than you**



A guy, that was interesting. Again, the clues he had been given were carefully broad as to disguise the true identity of whomever it was that had him for Secret Santa.

Jay looked up at Carlos, momentarily distracted by the constellations of freckles on his jaw line, that stood out because of how hard he was blushing.

“You doing okay, ‘Los?”  
“I can’t wait until presents tomorrow.” Carlos declared.  
“Why?” Jay asked, suspicious.  
“That’s when I will find out who my Secret Santa is, Ben will read out all the names.”  
“Wait…since when was that going to happen?” Jay asked in a panic, voice hoarse. This would ruin everything.  
“At the beginning. Man, you really weren’t kidding about not paying attention.”

 

Oh God, what had he done?

The next morning opened clear and bright, ruining Jay’s wild hope that a freak cyclone would come through and steal the list of Secret Santa names. He couldn’t even bring himself to make eye contact with Carlos, still hanging out with him though, since this may be the last few hours of their friendship.

Jay sat through each of the classes he was in with the demeanour of a man sentenced to die. Of course he was being melodramatic, Jay attempted to reason with himself, Carlos would probably be surprised but then pretend nothing had happened. That was even worse, knowing that Carlos knew, that he could see right through every seemingly-platonic display of affection to the truth.

 

Three rolled around far too soon and Jay rushed to go wrap Carlos’ gift before the trade off, even if he would be publicly humiliated, he still didn’t want to leave his friend without a gift, just thinking about how sad Carlos would look made Jay feel guilty.

Jay used all of his tourney skills to dodge people milling around in order to put his gift underneath the tree before the deadline, making it in time before leaning against a blank bit of wall in the foyer. Carlos joined him a few minutes later, bouncing on the balls of his feet and making Jay’s stomach do strange flip-flops.

“Are you okay Jay? You’re looking a little bit green. Here, sit down.”

Without a response, Carlos took a hold of Jay’s considerable bicep and pulled him to the floor, practically falling into his lap before righting himself, still not letting go of Jay’s forearm.

Ben cleared his throat and everyone went quiet, not wanting a repeat of the beastly roar.

“So, I will read out the names in alphabetical order, when I read your name I will read the name of the person you had to get a gift for, so they know who you are and they can get up and come receive their present.”

“Audrey Beauty, you got a gift for Lonnie.” Ben read out, Lonnie laughing as she stood up and made her way through the throngs of people to the tree to get her present.

Before Jay knew it, Ben was reading out Carlos’ name.  
“Carlos de Vil, you got a gift for Jay.” Jay looked at his roommate with disbelief and stood up, still a little shaky, to go get the present.

The gift was in some kind of box and Jay could hear it rattle around as he went back to join Carlos sitting against the wall.

“Open it!” Carlos said excitedly.  
“Okay!” Jay said, mimicking his cheery tone but not unkindly.  
He tore off the wrapping to find a cardboard box and he opened it to find…the tourney trophy?  
As the MVP he had gotten to take the trophy with him but he had given it back when the season began again.  
“It’s a replica Jay, you took real pride in not only winning that, but being MVP, and I could tell how upset it made you to give it back. So I made you one.”

Jay smiled at that, and held the trophy up to the light. The inscription read:

**2015 Tourney champion, MVP and friend  
Jay**

For a change, Jay began to blush. “Thank you Carlos. You really made this?”  
“Yeah, I took metal working classes for it and everything.”  
“So you started this before Secret Santa began three days ago?”  
“Of course, your Christmas present deserves more thought than that.”

 

God, Jay wanted to kiss him.

 

All too soon, Ben got to Jay.

“Jay, Son of Jafar, you got a present for Carlos! What are the odds?”

Jay flinched heavily, as if he’d been hit. Carlos went white(r) and stood up, hands visibly shaking as he approached the gifts still underneath the tree. He picked up the one with his name on it and made the trudge back to his friend.

“Jay? That was you?” Carlos spoke, voice thin and shaky.  
“Sorry, Carlos, I am so sorry, I didn’t know Ben was going to read out all the names and I thought that you would never find out and…”

Jay was rudely interrupted by Carlos kissing him, gently and sweetly. Jay tensed up, not expecting the move. “Sorry, Jay, was that not…”  
It was Jay’s turn to interrupt his friend, kissing him more passionately than their last, one sided peck. Jay’s strong, tanned hands cupped Carlos’ face, thumbs brushing along his prominent cheekbones and down to his jaw.  Carlos reached forward and grounded himself by gripping onto Jay’s leather varsity jacket, his eyes fluttered shut and Jay slipped his tongue into the equation, pressing it forward until Carlos opened his lips on a soft sigh. Carlos tasted of chocolate and buttercream icing and it only served to make Jay more frantic, pressing forward in the search for skin-on-skin contact despite their layers of clothing.

Eventually the wolf whistling that was going on broke through the moment and the two teenagers looked up at the entire school, fresh with Christmas cheer, watching them unashamedly.

“Carlos? Do you want to open your gift in your room?”  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos if you have time :) Comment what you think as it's my longest ever fic. Also, in case you were curious, Jay got Carlos, rare vintage villain textbooks.


End file.
